looroufandomcom-20200214-history
Stormsedge Cliff
Brief Description "Cloudburst As it gets closer to sundown and the path winds higher up into the Stormshield mountains, the weather begins to turn more unpleasant. The wind gusts more strongly, shaking the trees and chilling the party to the bone. Storm clouds gather, threatening a proper thunderstorm. '' ''At sundown, you crest a rise and see up ahead what you have been seeking all this while - the expanse of Stormsedge Cliff laid out before you and beyond that, a sheer drop of a couple of hundred feet to the Stormwood below. '' ''And then you see it - the Stone Dragon. No stories could have prepared you for its awe-inspiring size. Even lying on its belly, it dwarfs the tallest towers any of you have ever seen. You walk down from the pass towards it, and as you get closer and are able to tear your eyes away from it momentarily, you notice an excavation site nearby, where a foundation appears to be under construction. The workers wear armour and dark cloaks but they appear to be wrapping up whatever they were doing, with an eye on the weather. '' ''Above you is the very edge of the Everstorm, extending out from over the Stormwood and covering Stormsedge. Massive, dark, angry clouds roil above you, lit by titanic bursts of lightning. High in the clouds above, lit by the lightning, you catch glimpses of dark, flying creatures. As you are looking up the raindrops begin to fall, fat and heavy. '' ''In what seems like seconds, it has become a howling gale. The workers from the excavation site grab their equipment and run towards the wing of the Stone Dragon, under which you can see that someone has built a small inn, protected from the wind and the rain by the bulk of the dragon and its outstretched wing. The door is open, and you see a young dwarf beckoning you inside, out of the rain." ::::::::::::::: -''Excerpt from "The Tower of Sochet"'' About a day's travel into the Stormshield Mountains from Elphindale, Stormsedge is a cliff overlooking the Stormwood. It is mainly known as the location of the Stone Dragon Inn. Apart from the bucket lift at Elphindale controlled by the Crimson Fists, Stormsedge is the only other known way to enter or leave the Stormwood through the Stormshields. At Stormsedge is a gigantic stone dragon, of unknown origin, in a pose of sleep or death. Anyone inspecting the dragon closely would conclude that it is either the work of craftsmen of peerless mastery, or an actual dragon (by size, an ancient dragon) that has somehow been turned to stone. Beneath one wing of the stone dragon is built the humble inn that has taken its name from the dragon that gives it shelter. Also in recent times, a Knightly Order calling themselves the Stormwardens have begun to establish themselves at Stormsedge Cliff, and have commenced constructing a chapterhouse there. The tail of the dragon hangs down from Stormsedge into the Stormwood below and its support has been used to craft a rickety ladder that leads down. Notable Establishments * The Stone Dragon Inn, a humble two-story inn built under the protection of the wing of the dragon. It is run by a youthful dwarf, Hafthor, and his human wife Nyla * The Stormwardens are in the process of constructing a Chapterhouse at Stormsedge. At the moment, only the excavation is completed and they are in the process of building a foundation Notable NPCs * Hafthor Kettergard * Nyla * Warden Elivron Bryssh Nearby Locations * The Stormwood, at the base of the cliff and extending north and east for many days' travel * Elphindale, about a day's travel to the southwest and down from the Stormshield mountains * The Tower of Sochet is about a day's travel northeast into the Stormwood. It is visible from Stormsedge on clear days Developments Influx Week 1 * The Stormwardens are constructing their Chapterhouse at Stormsedge. A large excavation has been dug and they appear to be in the process of building a stone foundation * A party of adventurers visited the Stone Dragon, spoke with Hafthor and the Stormwardens and were recruited by the Stormwardens to investigate the Tower of Sochet. They left the next morning, accompanied by Orielle, to explore the tower